


The Color of Blood and Love

by diamond_sunstorm



Series: Memories of Tamriel [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, Journal, Mages Guild, rivenspire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_sunstorm/pseuds/diamond_sunstorm
Summary: Mages Guild member Yuqi Softwind, a wood elf in High Rock, would never expect her life to undergo any drastic changes. As to prove her wrong, her life takes a few too many steps in that direction, taking her through the intrigues of not only Daedric Princes, but also the intrigues of local Bretonic politics. And when she meets a special person in all of this, changes are inevitable...
Relationships: Verandis Ravenwatch/Original Bosmer Character(s), Verandis Ravenwatch/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Memories of Tamriel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695253
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The Color of Blood and Love

Ok, this is a test. I hope this works. Kaz, can you hear me?

„Yes, all fine, what are you doing?“

I’m trying a new method of writing a journal. Memory stones, I talk and it records our voices. I made it as my last project, dear, all this was expensive as hay, but it got better with each type.

„Does it record me, too?“

It does. I hope you’re okay with that. 

„No problem. How does it work?“

I enchanted this gemstone here to collect sounds around it, well, at first it was a huge rock, now I got the size down to this handy thing. It works for two people currently, I made it so it only records voices and not background noises. Like screaming students or something. There are a few new members in the guild and I tell you, kids these days, don’t know that other people have to concentrate to work. So I carved it a bit, and I can control whether it records only me or two people, maybe it works with more, I’d still have to test that. But not this one, this going to be my personal journal recording stone. Doesn’t have a proper name yet.

“Smart. But say, what happened to your older journals?”

I got bored of it. I started out super motivated, writing everything down at the end of the day, but over the weeks, I’d forget some days, or I was too busy or tired to write, and I’d tell myself I’ll do this tomorrow, and I kept postponing it like the lazy mage I am. Stopped writing altogether then, tried a few times again, same result. When I finished my last project, I told myself to finally work on this idea I had for a while then. Now I can just walk around with this stone around my neck, recording my thoughts as a journal. 

“Sounds like something you’d do. Can you listen to it again later?”

Hm. Yes, sure, but it’s a whole other load of fine work. If I take, oh, you just gave me a perfect idea. If I just use the stone as a recording device, but redirect the recording to another stone, I can sort them by date and topic. So I just need to work on that, but that’s an easy thing. I just have to enchant a connection between the stones, and disconnect them once I’ve said all I want to say.

“Complicated, but you can do it.”

So much about my current project, but it’s nice to talk to you again, where are you now?

“Stros M’Kai, an island south of Hammerfell. Not for long, though, I just found a captain to take me back to High Rock.”

Oh, where are you going?

“Daggerfall, if it works out.”

Great, then we can meet. I heard a lot of guild members in Daggerfall are looking for help, and I definitely need some coin. So I will help them out with their projects, until you arrive. I’m so excited, we haven’t seen each other in so long, and we need to spend at least a whole day together. I can check Daggerfall for some good spots. 

“That’s a great idea. How are our dads doing?”

Oh, they are enjoying life in the fullest. Gael-dad bought a small apartment in the Wayrest Market District, costs a fortune, but they are starting a café there. I haven’t been back in Wayrest either to see, but I talked with them about it, and it seems like the Bretons absolutely adore it. If it’s cozy, has city flair, the Bretons are going to love it. Luganikh-dad is doing the serving, Gael-dad is busy baking all sorts of sweets in the kitchen. If you don’t have other plans, we can pay them a visit when we’re done visiting Daggerfall.

“Yes, I’d love to spend some time at home again. But, I have to get going, I have to talk to the captain about the journey, but once I’ve arrived at Daggerfall, we’ll see each other again. Can’t wait to see you.”

Alright, be careful, love you lots.


End file.
